


a glimpse of the whole

by CereusMorningstar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, leaving with more questions than answers is a feature not a bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CereusMorningstar/pseuds/CereusMorningstar
Summary: Tensions in the Agreste household come to a head over the matter of Adrien attending school. Poor Nooroo has no choice but to go along for the ride.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Nooroo
Kudos: 13





	a glimpse of the whole

"Adrien, you will not attend that farce of a school, and that's final!" Emilie's raised voice echoes in the cavernous foyer, and moments later Adrien explodes into his room; Nooroo's instinctive urge to recoil from the maelstrom of _disappointment-anger-grief-rage-despair_ that accompanies the boy is curtailed by the choked " _dark wings rise!_ "

They are outside the walls of the Agreste compound when Nooroo separates from the brooch again; by the time he gets his bearings Adrien has already scooped him from the air and started running, and although the adults pursuing them inevitably overtake them at the doors of the school the boy's silence on the short trip home is anticipatory--gleeful, even, and though Nooroo has just seen his kind heart in action he can't help but worry now that he's seen how flawlessly Adrien is masking his true feelings with a façade of chagrin--

He won't connect the dots until lunchtime, when they return to Adrien's room and the boy vaults over the back of the pristine white couch to claim the distressingly familiar little box that sits on the coffee table; Nooroo himself can only watch with horror that gives way to dawning comprehension as Plagg spirals into the physical realm and settles onto the boy's upturned palm like he's done so a thousand times before.


End file.
